Archers of Apollo
The Archers of Apollo, formely known as the Hunters of Apollo, are eternal followers, made up of demigod (Most, nearly all of the archers are demigods), human and other beings, even gods and already immortals. Apollo does not descriminate against birth like Artemis, except satyrs and cyclopes are forbidden to join (nothing personal). Each Archer has sworn loyalty to Apollo, to keep order and swear off marriage for the rest of their lives, Apollo has no problem with his archers falling in love but like him, their relationships don't last long and are usually heart broken, nevertheless they can fall in love at their own free will. When the Archers are in greek territory they are known as the Archers of Apollo, but in Roman territories they change into their roman aspects called the phoebus youths, making them more disciplined and warlike, much like Greek demigods turning into Roman demigods. In modern times, they all have different names. Despite their name, they only sometimes fight with a bow and arrow, and rather fight the enemies without weapons, which makes them hard to stop. The Archers own DOA (Dead On Arrival) Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California. Most of the year the archers stay with the muses and graces. every few decades years, Hypnos will put them to sleep for two to three years, due to their constant lack of sleep. Known Archers *Apollo (Leader) *Michaelis (Lieutenant) *Adreus, Son of Ares/Mars *Orion *Heracles *Aristaeus *Asclepius *Nicholai, Son of Hermes/Mercury *Michael Yew, Son of Apollo *Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades/Pluto *Stevan, Son of Poseidon/Neptune (Deceased) *Timothy, Son of Hecate/Trivia, Anthony's brother (Possibly twins) *Anthony, Son of Hecate/Trivia, Timothy's brother (Possibly twins) *Jaden, Son of Poseidon/Neptune *Clarence , Son of Charon *Malcolm, son of Athena/Minerva *Clovis, Son of Hypnos/Somnus *Mitchell, Son of Aphrodite/Venus *Hester, Son of Zeus/Jupiter *Laurence, Son of Demeter/Ceres *Cedric, Son of Athena/Minerva *Isaac, Son of Zeus/Jupiter *Andrew, *Harris, Son of Apollo *Brendon, *Brooke, Son of Ares/Mars *Kendrick, *Ethanael, *Johnathan, *Sabastian, Son of Hermes/Mercury *Dominic, *Donovan, *Geoffrey, *Braeden, *Maverick, *Stetson, Abilities The archers are themselves considered dieties, god like beings with limitless powers, are stronger, faster, have greater senses and possess greater power over their demigod abilities, the archers always share the same powers and their powers always grow with each new member (When Nico joined, the archers were able to sense each others life auras, Since Nico is the son of Hades). The archers have greater intelligence than others and carry high level books and language dictionaries (They gain an affinity for languages, speaking French and Russian together as much as they do English). They gain a luminous aura over their bodies and glisten in both moonlight and sunlight, but the aura will fade in shade and shadows. Over time an archer can change, become more beautiful, young, angelic, graceful, animalistic and warlike. The archers all wear white teashirts, brown jeans, golden chest armor and a white robe around his neck, moving down their right arm. They are immortal and cannot be killed easily in battle, their aura heals them quickly, and they have no need for sleep. Being able to turn more animalistic, the archers can communicate with animals, even their features become more fierce and beastlike, they even growl and bear their teeth when angered, their eyes turn golden and they have sharper focus. The archers carry a lyre able to enchant, glamour and charm others and can turn into a shield. Hypnos, the god of Sleep has control over when the archers are put to rest, given to him by Apollo. Apollo, unlike Artemis may chose to turn his dead Archers immortal in the form of something else (Stevan, one of Apollo's archers, was turned into a never ending cloud that travels across the oceans) though Stevan was killed by poison instead of battle, something the archers cannot be killed from. Phoebus Youths The archers (except members who are already gods, Apollo, Heracles, Aristaeus etc) are able to change their appearance into their roman aspects, the phoebus youths. As the phoebus youths, they become more disciplined, warlike, militaristic and animalistic. Some of the archers change in appearance and personality. their cloths change too, the greek robes they wear change into roman togas. Adreus, a member of the archers, changes his name to Marius in his roman form, it is unknown if any other archers change their name as a phoebus youth. Weapons and magical Items Camp Half Blood and the Olympians The Last Olympian The Archers do not appear in the book. They are old by Apollo to stay with the muses while the war continues, Apollo asks some of them to scout the battlefields and rescue anyone they could find, when Michael Yew falls from the Williamsburg bridge, Michaelis saves him and takes him to the archers, Michael then met his farther and joined the archers Child of the Eclipse The archers arrive at Camp Half-Blood with the Hunters of Artemis, and they each stay in their cabins by their godly parent, Michaelis meets his half siblings from the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins. They are later seen at the camp fire. Oath If a boy wants to become an Archer, he recites an oath. When Apollo agrees to the oath, it binds the person as an immortal, until they break the oath. If the boy joins before they are 12 years old, they remain as they are, but if they have joined when older, they will begin aging backwards until they resemble a 13 year old. Apollo does not protest about his archers breaking their oath, though no archer has ever met their true love (Not that we know of). Oath: "I pledge myself to the God Apollo, God of the Sun and more. I turn my back on the interest of marriage And maintain order with lord Apollo's court Forever pledged, until i find love" Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo